


Your Warmth in Winter

by nekotastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, first work and im already writing smut im sorry, the cold actually bothers queen kei, winter season makes tsukishima's hormones go wooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotastrophe/pseuds/nekotastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hates the cold, it's always made him feel... uncomfortable. He gets Yamaguchi to come over, but little did he know Tsukishima had something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Warmth in Winter

"Tsukki, you alright? Are you warm? It’s winter and I know you hate being cold so I just wanted to check up on you," Yamaguchi worried, knowing Tsukishima when its days like these.  
"I want ramen, mind coming over and buying me some?" Tsukishima replied.  
"Sure, I’ll be there in 15." Yamaguchi drops the call and heads out.

\---

"Oi Tsukki, open up!” Tsukishima got up from his bed and answered the door, seeing the shorter boy holding up a bag from the convenience store. “I bought your favorite, I also brought some movies." He stepped aside and let him in, Yamaguchi heading straight to the kitchen to prepare the food. Tsukishima grabs the movie and follows the short boy ahead of him. 

Yamaguchi felt warm arms envelope him in a back hug as he continued to open the packets, putting the seasoning in. Tsukishima's hands trailed down his stomach, and started to nuzzle in Yamaguchi's neck. It was enough to keep them warm on a cold afternoon. "Tsukki, hold on." Yamaguchi warned, afraid he might spill hot water. 

Tsukishima ignored him and continued, licking the back of Yamaguchi's ear. Yamaguchi couldn’t hold back, Tsukishima's breath tickling his neck, and he let out a soft whimper. "Kei, not now, please." Tsukishima trailed his hands lower, past his belly button, but skipped and went over to caress Yamaguchi's inner thighs. 

Yamaguchi turned off the stove, unable to contain himself. His knees were weak. Although as soon as he turned to the tall boy to finally pay him attention, his back went cold from the lack of the other's presence. He saw Tsukishima heading to his bedroom, leaving him dumbfounded. "Tsukki, why'd you leave me?" he whined. He was met by silence.

He was growing uncomfortable, his jeans were too hot and tight so he hurried and finished setting up the food and went after Tsukishima, and found him playing on his phone sprawled out on his bed. "Tsukki, what the fuck?" his voice confused and frustrated. Yamaguchi was only met with cold, unwavering eyes and silence. 

Yamaguchi walked over by his bed, and suddenly he was pulled by the neck of his shirt and was thrown to the bed. Yamaguchi yelped, Tsukishima on top of him. He felt soft thin lips on his, the roughness overwhelming him for a split second before he warmed up and gave in. Tsukishima's lips trailed down to his collarbone, and up again to his ear, leaving dark sore marks. 

Yamaguchi became a weak whimpering mess, and Tsukishima went further below and started to pull his pants down. Yamaguchi's hips bucked up, wanting some sort of friction, anything to relieve his throbbing dick. Tsukishima pulled back, keeping distance, teasing Yamaguchi. He breathed against Yamaguchi, blowing air on the wetness in his briefs. Yamaguchi tried pulling his hair to get him closer, but Tsukishima grabbed his wrists tight and held it up his head, stern eyes meeting his. 

"Don’t move." Tsukishima’s voice was raspy and deep, sternness clear in his tone, Yamaguchi's throat running dry. Tsukishima lowered his hips, grinding against Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi arched his back, the sensation enough to send him over the edge. Tsukishima paused and took his own boxers swiftly and went back to the shorter boy's hips. He finally pulled his briefs down, seeing the head throbbing already leaking. 

He blew over his head, seeing it twitch, extremely eager. "Kei, please" Yamaguchi's voice was strangled, lucky to even manage to squeak those words. Tsukishima smirked, seeing how easily he affects the boy squirming under him. He finally gave in to Yamaguchi's pleads, not taking it himself anymore. He reached by his bedside table, blindly searching for the lube in his drawers. 

Yamaguchi hears the click of the cap opening and closing, and moments later he feels the cold substance at his entrance. Yamaguchi gasps and flinches at the sudden sensation, his back arched, warm puffs of breath escape his mouth as he starts to pant. Tsukishima’s long slender finger works his way in, stretching him. Yamaguchi winces and whimpers, Tsukishima could feel him clenching and unclenching. He adds another, and another, until three long fingers were inside Yamaguchi, occasionally hitting his prostate. He pulls his fingers out, Yamaguchi quivering and shaking from previous events. 

Tsukishima leans in before pushing in Yamaguchi, muffling Yamaguchi's moans. Tsukishima’s thrusts were slow albeit deep and hard. Yamaguchi kept his fists over his head as Tsukishima gripped on his wrists tight. They continued to deepen their kiss, Tsukishima’s tongue brushing over Yamaguchi's bottom lip before biting and pulling. He lets out a deep throaty groan, and Yamaguchi yelps and let out soft airy moans. 

Yamaguchi bucked his hips up, letting Tsukishima easily find his spot. Tsukishima leans down and runs his tongue over the spot behind Yamaguchi's ear, and blows over the spot, making Yamaguchi weak and shaking at the knees. Tsukishima speeds up, and raises Yamaguchi's hips, one leg on his shoulder for leverage. Tsukishima couldn’t help but tilt his head up, Yamaguchi’s name spilling from his lips as he approaches his climax. 

He withdraws and grasps Yamaguchi. He starts running his tongue at the tip, down to the base, before taking his length deep until it reaches the back of his throat. Tears start to pool in his eyes, but he takes in even more, sucking hard. It doesn’t take long until Yamaguchi grips the sheets, practically tearing it. His toes curl and his chest rises, arching his back, Kei’s name spilling his lips in throaty deep groans as he ends his climax. They collapse, bodies tangled, sheets and pillows bedraggled. The two stay sprawled out, panting, desperately catching their breath.

Yamaguchi finally speaks up, turning to his boyfriend, “Aw, now the ramen is cold and soggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was my first time writing a fic ever im soRRY THIS IS SO CRINGE-WORTHY WHAT WAS I EVEN DOING LAST NIGHT anyway this will probably haunt me after a few years and make me reevaluate my teenage years lmao bye (no ragrets)


End file.
